deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Navy SEALs/Bio
The United States Navy Sea, Air, and Land (SEAL) Teams, commonly known as the Navy SEALs, is the primary elite assault forces deployed by the Naval Special Warfare Command and United States Special Operations Command. The Navy SEALS operate in all sorts of environments; they include the oceans or other bodies of water, the air, and terrain. They have been reputed to be one of the most adaptable special forces units in the world. Constantly evolving to fight in different environments whether it be desert, jungle, arctic, mountain, wherever they are always evolving to become better at it. If they go into a type of situation they have never been in before, they have been able to quickly adapt and overcome it. The SEALS specialize in direct action, sea-to-land incursion, unconventional warfare, hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, and foreign peacekeeping. The group's origins from from the UDT units of WW2 and Korea who specialized in landing on beaches and destroying enemy defenses through use of explosives. It was in 1961 that the US Navy SEALs were formed with the purpose of being able to send small groups to assassinate or kidnap high profile targets, destroy enemy camps, rescue POWs, and conduct reconnaissance, without deployment of many men or loss of life. Throughout the Mekong Delta, SEALs were creating serious disruption in the Viet Cong political infrastructure. Tax Collectors and high ranking VC and NVA officials were the preferred targets. Operating usually at night, often dressed up like the VC; SEALs operating in teams of 2 to 7 men kidnapped, ambushed, and infiltrated their enemy's camps. The Viet Cong quickly became terrified of them and called them "the men with green faces". __TOC__ Battle vs. Special Air Service (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. Winner: SAS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Boat Service (by Omnicube1) US Navy SEALS Special Boat Service "All right ya wankers listen up!" commands a SBS captain. "We got intel of some Yankee commandos in bound. Ready up and prepare to spill some blood." "Gives me the abdabs, sir," says a new recruit. "Steady, I don't need any foul-ups today," the captain replies. Suddenly, a window breaks and a bullet flies through, cutting through the throat of the new recruit. Four US Navy Seals rappel and fire their guns to breach the windows and enter the room. "Go, go, go!" commands a SEAL while firing his M4A1 SOPMOD. A SBS grenadier fires his EGLM that is attached to his FN2000. The grenade detonates, sending a SEAL flying. "Lay down suppressing fire!" demands the SBS captain. The remaining Servicemen pop from cover, firing their weapons. The SEAL sniper fires his Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle and kills another SBS operative. Disgruntled, the SBS captains grabs his TPG-1 and commands his men to cover him. He easily spots the enemy sniper and takes him out. The SEAL commander turns on him and fires his M4A1 at him. The captain ducks for cover and swaps the sniper rifle for a FABARM SAT-8. One SBS member daringly charges at the SEAL leader, shooting his FNP-9. However, a SEAL takes him out with his M203 by firing a grenade directly at his chest, the sheer power of the impact stopping his heart. "Come here ya sissies!" shouts the SBS captain. He runs up and fires his SAT-8. He peppers a SEAL with pellets. He soon runs out of bullets and attempts to reload. As he does so a SEAL fires his Benelli M4 Super 90 at him. An SBS rushes and jumps. "NOOO!!" the SBS operative shouts. He absorbs the full blast of the shotgun. As he falls he throws his FNP-9 in the air. The captain catches the pistol one-handed and empties it into the body of the SEAL toting the Benelli. He turns and discovers the SEAL leader nearby with his HK Mark 23 SOCOM. He fires several times but the SBS captain is able to dodge the bullets. He then charges him with his KA-BAR drawn. He stabs and hacks but misses. The SEAL grabs the captain by the throat and throws him onto a pillar. He drops his pistol and pulls out his Gerber Mk II knife and stabs the Briton several times, releasing a torrent of blood. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion While the special boat service had a good arsenal, the US Navy SEALs were truly the best of the best in terms of training, letting no enemy stand in front of them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commandos Marine (by Cfp3157) SEALs: 12345 Commandos: 12345 Five US Navy SEALs are advancing on a French military compound. Little do they know that five French Naval Commandos are watching them. They already have a Claymore Mine set 50 feet away from the SEALs. A SEAL goes to scout ahead, and the Commandos activate the Claymore. He is blown to kingdom come. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 12345 The rest of the SEALs rush to the door of the compound before the Commandos can activate anymore mines. The leader places C-4 on the door. A Commando inside goes to get his UMP45, but then the door explodes and falls on top of him. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 1234 The Commandos grab their guns and a firefight begins. A SEAL flanks the Commandos and kills one with his TDI Vector Kriss. SEALs: 1234 Commandos: 123 The Commando leader turns around and kills the SEAL with his FAMAS F1. SEALs: 123 Commandos: 123 The rest of the French Commandos retreat and go in different rooms. Two SEALs enter a room and they are met with gunfire with the leader of the Naval Commandos. He kills one with his FAMAS. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 12 Meanwhile, the SEAL leader rushes into a room and shoots one Commando with his M4A1 and stabs the other with his Gerber Mark 2. SEALs: 12 Commandos: 1 The French Naval Commando leader and the last SEAL empty their guns and draw their knives. The SEAL tries a thrust and misses. The Naval Commando quickly tackles the SEAL and slashes his throat open. SEALs: 1 Commandos: 1 The Commando leader goes back to the main room and grabs a UMP45,( He didn't die like the last guy who grabbed a UMP). He searches and sees the SEAL leader. The SEAL presses a button on a switch and the ceiling explodes over the French Naval Commando, killing him. SEALs: 1 Commandos: "Glad I always keep extra C-4 with me." he says. He then walks away to mourn his comrades. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion In a landslide of 3,128 US Navy SEALs to 2,872, French Naval Commandos, the experts agreed that the SEALs more diverse training and better weapons gave them the victory. Everyone voted for the SEALs, including myself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Stalker (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion The Stalkers were basically outclassed in every way. The SEALs, were smarter, better trained, and had much better weapons than the Stalkers, making this an easy win for them To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by Jar teh marksman) SEALs: Spetsnaz: It starts as 6 SEAL operatives are advancing through a field in Russia. 6 Spetsnaz operatives, sitting atop a roof, notice them. They pick up their AK74's, aim, and take fire, killing one SEAL. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL team quickly notice the Russian soldiers, and return fire with their M4, killing one Spetsnaz. But in turn, another SEAL member is hit with the AK74. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEALs retreat into a gathering of trees. The Spetsnaz follow behind them. As one enters the forest, they hear a click, and an explosion goes off right by them, killing a Spetsnaz. SEALs: Spetsnaz: Another Spetsnaz comes in with his Saiga, and blows away a SEAL. However, that Spetsnaz goes down when he recieves a bullet to the brain, compliments of the SIG Sauer. SEALs: Spetsnaz: One Spetsnaz notices a hill beyond the trees, and runs over there to set up his Dragunov. The other 2 Spetsnaz continue to advance through the forest, when they get to the other side, they're greeted with more gunfire. However, some of that stops when a SEAL winds up dead after getting shot by a Dragunov. Shortly after though, a hidden SEAL shoots the Russian sniper in the head with his Mk. 14. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL sniper quickly puts his Mk. 14 away, and retreats into an old building. The Spetsnaz follow shortly after. The Spetsnaz leader signals for the other Spetsnaz to enter the building. As soon as he finished checking his corners, he signaled for the leader to come in, but then gets ambushed by a SEAL, and stabbed in the neck. While the SEAL retreats after his kill, he doesn't find sucess, as he is shot in the back. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The remaining SEAL exits out the back of the building, to find himself in a clearing, where he sees a lake and the helicopter they got here in. He notices some equipment in the helo, and gets an idea. The Spetsnaz leader comes out through the back, his Makarov ready to shoot anything he sees. He notices an arm just visible inside the helicopter. He quickly dashes behind some obstacles, and then pulls out his Ballistic Knife, and when he's near the helicopter, starts stabbing what's inside the helo. But he then noticed, it was just a decoy! Suddenly, he hears something emerging from the water. It's the last SEAL member with a rebreather! The last SEAL pulls out his AA-12, and blows the last Spetsnaz away. SEALs: Spetsnaz: The SEAL goes over and looks at the dead soldier. "You were good, but not good enough," he says as he takes off his rebreather. Expert's Opinion The SEALS were trained for any mission, anywhere. They had the right tools for the job. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios